Quanto mais eu penso em você, mais longe você está
by Rosicleide
Summary: Slash/Yaoi. "Eu havia chegado a tempo de abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas não de tê-lo eternamente." Capítulo 7 FINAL chegou.
1. Eu não acreditava em minha própria sorte

Eu não acreditava em minha própria sorte

Eu não acreditava em minha própria sorte.

Há poucos minutos atrás eu podia acreditar sem sombra de dúvida que tinha chegado meu fim e de Gina. A própria encarnação do Lorde das Trevas estava naquela Câmara, junto com um basilisco.

Porém, a fênix de Dumbledore surgira, trazendo consigo o Chapéu Seletor e a espada de Gryffindor. Eu havia matado o basilisco e estava com sua presa a poucos centímetros do diário de Tom Riddle.

Eu podia ver o medo na cara do jovem Voldemort. Não só medo, percebi. Angústia, confusão, indecisão... Mas não havia tempo para entender os sentimentos, vou matá-lo.

Foi quando ele agarrou minha mão, me impedindo de matá-lo, e falou:

- Espere! Antes de morrer preciso falar uma coisa para você!

- Eu não tenho nada para ouvir de você!

- Por favor, me ouça antes de tudo, depois poderá me julgar como quiser. E por favor, também não me interrompa, torna tudo mais fácil para mim.

Eu lhe dei a chance de se explicar.

- Harry – ele falou carinhosamente – você provavelmente não sabe porque vivo tentando te matar... É um modo muito rude, eu sei, mas o único que encontrei para chamar sua atenção, para você ficar perto de mim.

"Sim Harry, a verdade é que eu sempre amei você, desde que você era uma pequena criança, chorando porque matei sua mãe."

"No momento que vi seus olhos tão verdes... eu não tinha mais nenhum motivo para te matar."

"É claro que apareceu um dilema em minha mente. Ao mesmo tempo em que meu sentido de autopreservação dizia que você era meu inimigo, meu coração mandava o contrário. Naquele dia, você sabe, meu sentido de autopreservação venceu."

"Mas Harry, saiba que eu não deixarei ele vencer mais uma vez. Meu amor cresceu nesses últimos 11 anos. E nesses últimos tempos, em que tive acesso a informações suas através desta menina – ele apontou Gina – se tornou insuportável."

"Você pode dizer o que quiser, pode me matar, mas saiba que o que eu sinto por você não irá mudar."

- Você, você... – eu disse, confuso – você está me enganando. Só disse isso para me impedir de te matar.

- Não é isso Harry...

- Você é mentiroso! – gritei – Você...

E Voldemort não me deu tempo de terminar a frase. Ele simplesmente se aproximou, me envolveu em seus braços e, encostando seus lábios nos meus, me deu um beijo carinhoso.

E num momento, toda a confusão de minha mente se dissipou, dando lugar a uma profunda certeza:

Eu não acreditava em minha própria sorte.

Mas não tive tempo de demonstrar isso em meu rosto, por isso, quando nossos lábios se separaram, só o que Tom viu em meu rosto era o medo e a repulsa que antes estava sentindo.

O brilho que antes estava nos olhos dele logo foi encoberto por uma sombra, e ele logo se livrou de meus braços e foi para um canto da grande Câmara, triste e deprimido com minha aparente rejeição.

Eu queria gritar com toda força que ele estava enganado, que eu passara a amá-lo depois daquele beijo. Eu havia compreendido o que ele sentia, e retribuía aquele sentimento com tanta ou mais intensidade!

Só que eu não conseguia... diante de sua tristeza. Pensava: Que tipo de monstro eu sou para machucar para machucar a pessoa que amo, mesmo sem querer? Isso me deixava aterrorizado e incapaz de me mover. Assim ficamos por longos cinco minutos, eu, Tom e o corpo inerte de Gina Weasley. Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Um grito rasgou o silêncio. O grito dele.

Me virei quase automaticamente. Gina, que aparentemente acordara e entendera a situação de forma totalmente errada, estava com uma presa de basilisco fincada no diário de Tom Riddle, com uma expressão triunfante.

E ele, meu amor eterno, agonizando de dor e ficando cada vez mais transparente. Desaparecendo.

Por mais confuso que estivesse, eu não poderia deixar ele ir embora. Desesperado, corri em sua direção e me joguei em seus braços, murmurando entre um beijo e outro coisas sem sentido, como "Não vá!", "Eu também te amo!", entre outros. Ele sorria calorosamente e retribuía meus beijos. Ficamos perdidos nesse momento por alguns segundos, até que eu estivesse abraçando nada mais que vento.

Eu havia chegado a tempo de abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas não a tempo de tê-lo comigo para sempre,

E eu fiquei lá, caído de joelhos, chorando compulsivamente, transtornado com minha incapacidade de trazer meu amor de volta. E além de tudo, não sabia ao certo se ele havia entendido meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

Quando finalmente consegui me controlar e enxugar minhas lágrimas, percebi que Gina estava ajoelhada ao meu lado, com um olhar inquisitivo, do tipo que não deixará passar aquela cena sem uma explicação convincente.

Sabendo que não tinha escolha, contei para ela tudo que acontecera enquanto estava desmaiada. Incrivelmente, ela não demonstrou gozação, mas uma profunda compreensão de minha situação.

- Gina, você não irá contar a ninguém o que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta?

- É claro que não Harry – ela respondeu com pena.

E eu voltei a chorar, porque sabia que nunca mais veria meu amor eterno.

Fim


	2. Venha, chore o quanto quiser

**Olá leitor, se é que tem gente que lê isso... Esperem que gostem do próximo capítulo da fic. Eu esqueci de colocar comentários na fic anterior, mas aproveito para dizer agora. Irei publicar um capítulo a cada semana. Não sei quantos capítulos irá ter, porque ninguém sabe aonde meus delírios podem me levar quando estou escrevendo. O quarto ano, por exemplo, estava previsto para ser apenas um capítulo, mas já estamos pensando em dividir o texto em três!**

**Antes que me esqueça, quero agradecer a todas essas mentes viciadas em mangá Yaoi que me ajudam a escrever, dando palpites. Algumas preferem que eu não fale o nome: Ana, Bonfim, Gonorréia (cof, cof, eu nunca vou concordar com isso) e Anônima (você sabe quem é... Qual era sua "identidade secreta" mesmo? i-i).**

**Vamos a fic, enfim!**

"_Venha, chore o quanto quiser..."_

As dores podiam ser esquecidas? Eu duvidava muito. Escondidas, mas não apagadas.

Acho que foi assim que passei meu 3º ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Durante o dia, colocava uma máscara de felicidade em meu rosto. Sorria, brincava e me divertia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A facilidade de viver assim compensava o fato de ter que enganar os outros, convencia a mim mesmo. Pensava:

"Assim posso esquecer mais rápido ele."

Mas apesar de meu esforço para esquecê-lo durante o dia, eu não conseguia evitar meus sonhos.

"Eu sentia seus braços em torno de mim e minha cabeça em seu peito. O sol brilhante se refletia no lago ao nosso lado. Ele sorria para mim e me dava um beijo, e eu via os segundos passando lentamente..."

E quando tudo parecia perfeito, Tom passando a mão carinhosamente em meu rosto, eu via sua mão desaparecendo. Fragmentando-se em milhões de pedaços levados pelo vento. E sempre sua boca era a última a sumir, a tempo de dizer: "Não se esqueça de mim..."

Eu acordava em um sobressalto, suando e com lágrimas molhando meu rosto.

O 4º ano estava para começar e não havia sinal de que minha dor iria passar. Assim, a final do Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol se aproximando não me animava muito.

Os Weasley, eu e Hermione subíamos a colina em direção à chave do Portal. Eles, animadamente; eu, mecanicamente.

Surpreendi-me ao ver alguém nos esperando no topo da colina: Amos Diggory e seu filho, Cedrico Diggory. (N/A: *¬*)

Cedrico me olhou com um tom especulativo. Eu não ligava. Não importava o que o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa pensava de mim.

Mas pelo jeito eu importava para Cedrico.

Fiquei surpreso ao receber um convite para ver o jogo junto aos Diggory. No camarote, claro. Família influente no Ministério dá nisso, conclui.

Resolvi aceitar o convite, não porque estivesse interessado em puxar-saco dos Diggory, mas por pura educação.

Acabei sentando na cadeira ao lado de Cedrico. Que coincidência mais importuna, bufava. E para piorar, cada vez que uma gole passava perto do aro, ele me olhava com um sorriso enorme, vendo se estava gostando. Percebi uma grande perturbação crescer em seu rosto toda vez que eu não demonstrava empolgação nas horas certas. Via seus olhos examinando minha expressão vazia, com certeza se perguntando o porquê disso.

Ao fim do jogo (vitória "apertada" para Irlanda), agradeci a hospitalidade da família e comecei a me dirigir de volta à barraca dos Weasley.

-Espere um pouco, Harry! – ouvi Cedrico falando às minhas costas.

Virei-me e o encarei.

-Por que você estava tão calado durante o jogo?

Eu só olhei para ele, sem dizer nada.

-Bem, te vejo em Hogwarts, Harry! – ele disse com uma voz amargurada.

Eu continuei a andar sem dizer nada.

Seria muito agradável repousar debaixo de uma árvore em uma manhã de outono em Hogwarts se não estivesse com a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos. Havia decidido sair para esfriar a cabeça quando as lembranças da noite da Câmara começaram a voltar para minha cabeça novamente, após de um pesadelo particularmente vívido.

E agora, apesar do vento enrolar meus cabelos e o sol bater em meu rosto, ainda não conseguia controlá-los.

"Durma um pouco, Harry, irá te fazer melhor"- pensei.

E de fato, adormeci.

Estava dando uma volta despreocupada pela área da escola, meus pensamentos vagando entre Campeonato Tribruxo, Cálice de Fogo e... Harry Potter. Me odiei por isso. "Desista, Diggory", minha consciência dizia. Meu coração não conseguia.

Foi quando eu ouvi um grito. Sai correndo em direção a ele, por impulso. E era ele. Encontrei embaixo de uma árvore, provavelmente tendo um horrível pesadelo, do modo como gritava e se remexia, inquieto.

Movido por meus sentimentos, me ajoelhei ao lado de Harry, peguei-o em meus braços e o aninhei contra meu peito, em um abraço carinhoso. Passava meus dedos por seus cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tirava as lágrimas de seu rosto com ternura. Assim, murmurando palavras tranquilizadoras, o esperei acordar. Esperei sua reação.

Acordei de meu pesadelo estranhamente aquecido, mas de uma forma muito boa, confortável e acolhedora. Vi, contudo, quem estava me proporcionando conforto: havia dormido no colo de Cedrico Diggory.

Dei um impulso e me afastei, sem qualquer resistência da parte dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu minha pergunta, mas disse:

-Você foi apaixonado por Tom Riddle? Por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? – não havia graça em suas palavras, ele falava sério em suas palavras.

-Como, como você sabe disso? – as lágrimas vindo sem que pudesse controlá-las.

- É impossível não ouvir você falando em quanto dorme. "Tom, Tom, por favor, volte!" – ele citou.

- Quan, quanto você ouviu? – eu gaguejei.

-O bastante. – ele respondeu.

-Ah, por que eu não consigo esquecê-lo? Por quê? Por que por mais que eu me esforce ele continua a aparecer em meus sonhos?! – nesse momento, gotas escorriam de meus olhos sem parar.

- Espere, você disse que sonha com ele em todos seus sonhos?

-Sim. – funguei.

-Ah, Harry, eu não fazia ideia de quanto isso era difícil para você! Eu não devia ter sido insensível a ponto de forçá-lo a tocar essa ferida. - ele me abraçou apertado, amparando minha tristeza como um sinal de desculpas.

- Não, não. Eu que sou fraco... Entenda Cedrico, toda vez que penso que _ele_ não irá voltar, eu... - e afundei a cabeça em seu peito.

- Calma Harry. Eu estou aqui ao seu lado. Não adianta guardar esse sofrimento só para você. Venha, chore o quanto quiser...

Após aquele dia, foi como uma luz se acendesse no final de um túnel escuro pelo qual estava caminhando nos últimos dois anos. Estabeleceu-se uma rotina: toda tarde, após as aulas, me encontrava com Cedrico embaixo da mesma árvore. _Nossa_ árvore, gostávamos de dizer.

No começo, era só eu que falava, ou melhor, desabafava tudo que estava sentindo e sofrendo. Ele ouvia tudo pacientemente, segurava minha mão e enxugava minhas lágrimas.

Com o tempo, à medida que ia me recuperando, passamos a conversar sobre outras coisas. Quadribol, professores, amigos...

Éramos mais que dois melhores amigos. Sentia que não conseguiria sobreviver sem Cedrico. Ele entendia o que eu era. Foi o único que me ajudou quando precisei, e de um jeito tão carinhoso que não havia palavras para dizer.

No meio de tudo isso, os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo foram sorteados. Não posso dizer que não fiquei magoado com a escolha de Cedrico. Primeiramente, ele nem devia ter colocado seu nome no Cálice. Ele não sabia o quanto eu iria sofrer se ele sofresse alguma coisa nas provas perigosas?

Mas após minha misteriosa escolha como segundo campeão de Hogawarts, guardei meus pensamentos comigo.

Era começo do inverno. O vento uivava no terreno da escola, obrigando-me a colocar cachecol, luvas e um pesado casaco para ir ao encontro de Cedrico. Queria lhe contar o pesadelo que tivera naquela noite.

Encontrei-o também agasalhado, mas com uma diferença que suas roupas eram pretas e amarelas em vez do meu vermelho da Grifinória.

Ele abriu um sorriso quando me viu. Retribui e me agachei ao seu lado, começando a contar meu sonho.

Entretanto, ao invés de me falar palavras doces, ele olhava para o horizonte, sem se fixar em nada, com os olhos vagos e distantes.

Eu sacudi seu ombro. "Cedrico, está tudo bem?"

Ele demorou em responder, mas suspirou e disse:

-Não. Não está tudo bem. Não para mim muito menos para você.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele mordia os lábios nervosamente, mas dessa vez, não deu sinal de que iria responder.

Desisti de esperar sua resposta e me virei de costas para observar a paisagem.

-Por que... - ele hesitou - por que ao invés de sofrer por ele você não fica comigo?

-O que... você disse?

-Isso - ele sussurrou.

De repente, senti suas mãos me abraçando por trás, me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo. Fechei os olhos e esperei seus próximos movimentos.

Sentia sua respiração fria atrás de minha orelha. Ele soltou o ar em um suspiro. Percebi seu rosto se aproximando e, depois, o toque suave de seus lábios em meu pescoço... meu coração batia forte e o sangue corria em minhas veias.

Sem aviso, ele me girou sobre seu colo, fazendo com que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, e vi seus olhos cintilarem antes de se fecharem e ele me dar um beijo. Foi demais para mim. Por mais que o momento fosse perfeito e já tivesse concordado que Cedrico era bem mais que um amigo para mim, era insuportável pensar que estava beijando alguém que não fosse Tom, aquele que havia chamado de amor eterno. Eu não era alguém que se esquecia de grandes amores tão levianamente.

Empurrei Cedrico para longe de mim com o máximo de força e sai correndo pela grama seca. Há tempo, consegui ouvir Cedrico dizer, ressentido:

-Harry! Espere um minuto!

**Queria antes de terminar deixar o nome de uma fanfic que li. Acho que foi quando eu comecei pensar: "Hum, Cedrico e Harry combinam lindamente!" xD Não seria justo não mencioná-la: Eterna Lembrança. Se alguém quiser ler, está nos meus favoritos no perfil.**

**Umbreon-chan, muito obrigada por deixar review! E antes que me esqueça, saiba que tem gente aguardando o terceiro capítulo de I'm Not A Girl :D**

**E é isso. Próxima semana tem mais. Até! :***

_**Rosicleide**_


	3. O símbolo de sua volta

**N/A: Olá de novo! Chegou o terceiro capítulo dessa história maluca que espero que gostem, de qualquer forma! Não sei se conseguirei postar semana que vem por causa do Natal, mas vou tentar. Porque se não, o Natal emenda com o Ano-Novo e só coloco o próximo capítulo ano que vem i-i**

**Ouviram, vão ter que me ajudar? =D São: Ana, Bonfim, Gonorréia (cof. cof) e Ichimaru Gin (Yeah, eu me lembrei!)**

**Vamos a fic.**

_O símbolo de sua volta_

Fiquei meses sem falar com Cedrico. A cada mês que passava, sentia que ainda não estava preparado para falar com ele.

E não por falta de tentativas da parte dele. Eu o evitava quando ele me seguia nos corredores, jogava fora seus bilhetes antes de lê-los e comia depressa para ele não ter tempo de me avistar.

O tempo passou depressa. A primeira e a segunda tarefa do Tribuxo já haviam passado. Sentia-me mais só do que nunca, mas até aquele momento não me arrependia da decisão tomada.

Estava na sala comunal sozinho. A maioria dos alunos haviam ido a Hogsmeade. Olhei pela janela para me distrair.

A vista da janela da Torre da Grifinória era incrivelmente bela. Mas alguma coisa estava diferente na paisagem. Era Cedrico, esperando em baixo da nossa árvore.

Não contive uma risada ao perceber que horas eram. "Ele continua me esperando para que eu lhe conte meus pesadelos, mesmo nós estando separados".

Ocorreu-me uma lembrança. Algo que havia pensado há séculos, me parecia. "Que tipo de monstro eu sou para machucar quem me ama?"

E depois, lembrei-me de uma conclusão que também havia feito há tempo: O problema é que Tom não irá mais voltar."

Seria mesmo um problema?

Quando me dei conta, estava descendo as escadas apressado.

* * *

Ele estava encostado na árvore e somente piscou lentamente diante de minha chegada destrambelhada.

- Cedrico, Cedrico!

- Olá Harry – ele respondeu.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas? – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim, sim. Eu – pensei um minuto em como começar – Eu me lembrei de um pensamento meu. Eu havia pensado: "Que tipo de monstro eu sou para machucar as pessoas que amo?" Na ocasião, eu havia magoado alguém sem querer, um descuido de minha parte. Mas não me senti melhor por causa disso. Odiei-me por isso.

"E agora percebo que estou te machucando intencionalmente. Eu estou sendo um monstro por vontade própria".

"Isso não é justo! Você nunca fugiu de mim, pelo contrário, me ajudou em todas as horas que precisei e continuou a me procurar mesmo sabendo que não queria falar com você".

"Fui um ingrato, me perdoe".

Cedrico havia se desencostado da árvore no meio de meu discurso e agora me olhava com um olhar... sugestivo.

Eu continuei.

- E sabe de uma coisa, Cedrico? Eu acho que Voldemort não irá voltar. E não acho isso um problema.

Ele abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

Subitamente, ele pegou meus braços e me conduziu em direção à árvore até minhas costas encostarem-se no tronco.

Com um beijo seu, escorreguei pela superfície do tronco até o chão.

Ainda segurando meus braços, ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim, a ponto de estar em cima de meu colo. Soltando meus braços, colocou suas mãos livres em minhas costas. Com mais um beijo, empurrou minha cabeça gentilmente em direção ao chão até que estivesse deitado.

Cedrico apoiou seus cotovelos no chão para me dar mais um último beijo. Tudo não durará mais que quatro minutos.

Ele me deu um de seus costumeiros sorrisos, só que dessa vez percebi um pouco de malícia em seu gesto.

É sabido que as pessoas se apaixonam mais de uma vez.

E eu concordava inteiramente.

* * *

Eu não conseguia quantificar a felicidade que sentia. Nunca foi tão fácil sorrir, se divertir e rir. A vida se torna mais agradável quando se tem um motivo para vivê-la.

Por esse motivo, estava com medo do que aconteceria agora.

As pessoas conversavam nas arquibancadas às minhas costas, eu podia ouvir a banda tocando e ver Krum e Fleur se preparando a minha esquerda, mas só prestava atenção em Cedrico do meu outro lado. Como havíamos feito a primeira e a segunda tarefa brigados, só agora percebia o risco que ele corria.

Estava com receio que ele se machucasse, ou pior, morresse no labirinto que se erguia a nossa frente. O sorriso tranquilizador que ele me dava não estava adiantando em nada. "Pode ser seu último sorriso para mim".

Ludo Bagman assoprou o apito e entrei no labirinto a passos lentos.

* * *

"É incrível como consegui sobreviver até aqui". Sabia que havia me preparado para a tarefa e que só tinha conseguido escapar de alguns perigos com meus conhecimentos acumulados em quatro anos de Hogwarts. Mas tudo parecia ter sido um golpe de sorte momentâneo. E eu sabia que a sorte acabava.

De qualquer forma, o perigo só atingira Krum e Fleur, que já haviam se retirado da prova. Eu e Cedrico conseguimos chegar ao meio do labirinto, à Taça Tribuxo.

- Ei Harry! Sonhando acordado? – Cedrico falou ao meu lado.

- Não... – sacudi a cabeça – Ainda não tocou nessa Taça?

- Você sabe que merece mais do que eu.

- Nem pensar! Eu nem queria estar aqui, se lembra?

Ele suspirou.

- Que tal tocarmos juntos, então? Como sempre? – as pontas de seus lábios se inclinaram para cima, em um sorriso.

- OK. Juntos como sempre – concordei rindo.

- No três. Um, dois...

- Três!

E tocamos juntos na Taça.

* * *

Aquele lugar era de longe o último lugar que pensava que estaria.

Estávamos em um cemitério antigo. Já era noite, a lua iluminava levemente as lápides mal conservadas e dispersas pelo cemitério.

Adiante, reconheci um nome em uma placa: Tom Riddle. Estremeci, as lembranças voltando rapidamente.

- Sinceramente, não sei onde estamos. – disse Cedrico ao meu lado, com a varinha em riste e os olhos atentos.

De repente, uma dor intensa me atingiu. Eu sabia o porquê. De algum jeito ele estava aqui. Não o Tom que ainda amava. Aquela dor só era causada por Voldemort.

E existia diferença? A lógica dizia que não, mas algo dentro de mim discordava. Aquele que amava não faria isso comigo. Era estúpido pensar assim, mas era melhor do que pensar que Tom estava me machucando. Mesmo tendo a prova de sua existência na dor em minha cabeça, ainda preferia acreditar que estivesse morto. A causa de minha dor era só o que sobrara de meu antigo amor. Voldemort era o conjunto de tudo de mal que existia em Tom, lapidado pelos anos de crueldades.

Alheios aos meus devaneios, Cedrico estava ajoelhado ao meu lado, me sacudindo e gritando para que lhe explicasse o motivo de eu estar gritando. Ele estava preocupado comigo, como sempre.

Passos ecoaram no silêncio do cemitério e duas sombras se revelaram sobre o luar. Uma voz fria falou:

- Quem você pensa que é, Diggory, para encostar em _meu _Harry? **(N/A: *¬*)**

Cedrico se ergueu e encarou o vulto.

- Quem é você?

- Tenho vários nomes, mas o que mais gosto é o que escolhi: Lord Voldemort.

Compreensão emanou de Cedrico.

- Sabe... sempre odiei o fato de um dia Harry ter te amado. Agora, odeio ainda mais. Qualquer um capaz de fazer isso com ele – ele apontou para mim ainda com a mão na testa e trincando os dentes – não merece...

- Cale-se Diggory! Sua ladainha me cansa tanto quanto me ofende. Você não mede seus atos nem suas ações. Pensava que eu não iria voltar, não é mesmo? Pois voltei, e mais forte do que antes. E hoje, me deu razões suficientes – seus olhos se voltaram para mim – para te transformar no símbolo de minha volta. Mate-o Rabicho!

Cedrico só teve tempo a boca para protestar, antes de um lampejo verde o atingir e cair morto no chão.

* * *

**Vamos responder aos reviews:**

**Umbreon-chan: Também prefiro muito mais o Harry com o Tom, tanto é que matei o Cedrico xD Quer dizer, eu apenas segui a história de J.K.R neste pedaço. Sua review fez eu mudar algumas coisas que iriam acontecer. Acho que ficou melhor e você irá gostar! =) Estou esperando os próximos capítulos, hem? Ah, sim, Ana, uma das minhas amigas que me ajuda, mandou dizer obrigado por atualizar Uma segunda Chance :D**

**J.: Obrigada, vou atualizar o mais rápido possível!**

**Até alguns dias!**


	4. O cemitério

**N/A: Olá! Voltei para postar o último capítulo ainda esse ano! =D Desculpem-me por não postar antes, mas esses dias fiquei longe de um computador com acesso a internet. Irei viajar nas próximas semanas, então a história ficará sem atualizações um tempo, me desculpem também! :/**

**Bem vamos ver o próximo capítulo. Eu tive a ideia para ele em um momento de insônia, então não deve estar dos melhores...**

* * *

_O cemitério_

No final, eu tinha razão: as dores podiam ser esquecidas, mas continuam a existir, escondidas em algum lugar da mente, prontas para retornar na primeira oportunidade.

Por um segundo que pareceu toda a eternidade, fitei o rosto de Cedrico, seus olhos cinzentos abertos, vidrados e inexpressivos, como as janelas de uma casa deserta, a boca ainda entreaberta.

Como todos que levam um grande choque, minha mente ainda não aceitara a idéia de sua morte. Minha visão começava a embaçar com lágrimas e tinha dificuldade para engolir, como se obstruísse minha garganta. Ainda assim, quando acariciei seu rosto, foi como se ele estivesse apenas dormindo e eu lhe estivesse desejando um bom sono.

Antes que pudesse sentir alguma coisa além de atônita incredulidade, senti que alguém me levantava. Rabicho colocara o fardo onde Voldemort estava no chão delicadamente e com a varinha me conduziu até a lápide de Tom Riddle. Com outro feitiço, me amarrou a ela com cordas.

Após executar esse trabalho, ele voltou a pegar o embrulho e o ninar nos braços com um bebê. Contudo, a voz que saiu do embrulho era fria e cortante muito diferente da de um bebê:

- Muito bem, Harry. Agora que está impossibilitado de reação, tanto por estar amarrado quanto por essa oportuna dor de cabeça que causo em você, poderei fazê-lo me dar algumas... coisas de que necessito.

Eu demorei em encontrar minha voz, que quando saiu foi baixa, mas firme:

- Eu não irei lhe dar nada, Voldemort.

- Ora, mas o que é isso, Harry? Só se passaram dois anos desde o nosso encontro na Câmara Secreta. O que mudou entre nós para que não me chame mais de Tom?

- Você não é Tom, não irei chamá-lo por esse nome. Tom morreu. Você o matou!

Longos minutos se passaram antes de Voldemort responder.

- Queira me desculpar, Harry... de fato existem diferenças entre a pessoa que encontrou no segundo ano e hoje, e sou muito estúpido em forçá-lo a aceitar essas mudanças assim.

"O poder é algo perigoso, Harry. Dado facilmente sem que antes se prove que a pessoa está preparada para recebê-lo pode causar vários problemas".

"Eu sou exemplo disso, Harry. Com apenas dezesseis anos em Hogwarts fui apresentado a essa capacidade de dominar e a possibilidade de ser intocável. Era muito novo na época, não tinha a sabedoria necessária para perceber que para alcançar isso teria que me embrenhar a fundo nas mais obscuras artes das trevas."

"Não que o poder seja algo ruim, ele só deve ser conseguido e exercido sem prejudicar os inferiores. Esse foi meu erro".

"Na busca da invulnerabilidade, matei todos os meus inimigos. Na busca da imortalidade, cometi assassinatos dividindo minha alma. Não percebia o que estava criando, um país onde o mal dita as regras, distraído pela atordoante força que me veio às mãos tão facilmente".

"Do jeito que estava, Harry, meu desaparecimento após tentar te matar foi quase uma benção".

"Não é algo que me orgulhe, Harry, mas não posso voltar atrás ao que eu era. Sinto por você, você jamais terá Tom Riddle de volta".

"Mas há uma esperança, confie em mim! – ele acrescentou rapidamente ao ver minha cara de repulsa - Há algo em mim que não mudou, Harry! Eu ainda tenho uma emoção que sobrou de Tom. O amor que sinto por você, Harry, ainda está guardado. Sei que é difícil, mas peço que tente me aceitar do jeito que sou agora."

Por mais que o discurso de Voldemort tivesse me surpreendido pela sinceridade de seus argumentos, não pude esquecer que ele havia matado Cedrico. Matou Cedrico Diggory por ciúmes, nada mais que isso!

- Isso só conforma o quanto suas emoções estão distorcidas, Voldemort. Se realmente me amasse, não me amarraria a esse túmulo, muito menos mataria Cedrico por um sentimento tão tolo quanto os ciúmes!

- É? – ele respondeu zombeteiro – O que a morte de _Diggory_ significou para você, Harry?

- Eu o amava, Voldemort. Se você de fato me amasse entenderia esse fato e se consolaria. Pelo menos eu estava feliz. Não o mataria de forma tão cruel.

- Amor! Por ele! Ainda não percebeu, Harry? Eu voltei! Não Tom, infelizmente não posso voltar a ser quem eu era. Mas alguém que ama você mais do qualquer _Diggory_ poderia ter sentido.

- Um relacionamento é composto de duas pessoas com sentimentos iguais, Voldemort. E tudo que sentia por você acabou no momento em que matou Cedrico.

Um arquejo saiu da forma grosseira que era Voldemort. Sua resposta saiu com um raiva profunda:

- Se arrependerá de acabar com meus sentimentos desse jeito, Potter. Comece esse ritual, Rabicho!

------Rabicho------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu ouvi direito? Milorde acaba de dizer que ama o menino Potter, aquele que todos acreditam ser seu pior inimigo? Eu devia ter ouvido errado, claro.

A conclusão de que não estava ouvindo muito bem foi comprovada quando o Lorde das Trevas me ordenou que começasse o ritual. Se por alguma razão fantástica meu senhor tinha algum sentimento pelo menino, ele com certeza desapareceu na hora que me autorizou a retirar seu sangue a força.

Prontifiquei-me e em um instante todos os ingredientes no caldeirão, enquanto entoava:

"_Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove filho!"_

"_Carne do servo, dada de bom grado, reanime o seu amo!"_

"_Sangue do inimigo, tirado à força, ressuscite seu adversário!"_

Não gostei especialmente da segunda parte do feitiço, mas cortaria até meu braço inteiro pelo bem de meu amo.

Tamanha foi minha felicidade quando vi sua forma pálida e esquelética se erguer do caldeirão! Mas uma ideia ameaçava perturbar minha paz:

"E se Harry não for um inimigo de meu senhor? E se de fato Milorde amar o garoto? Deveria avisá-lo do efeito que o não cumprimento rígido das regras acarretaria?"

"Ora, que estupidez, Rabicho! – me censurei – Você não havia concluído agora a pouco que havia escutado mal a conversa?"

O Lorde das Trevas me encarou pela primeira vez. Eu tremia e sangrava encolhido no chão.

- Ia-me esquecendo de você, Rabicho. Você serviu de ajuda para meu retorno, mas infelizmente ouviu _demais._ Você não se importaria de apagar essa noite da mente, não? _Obliviate!_

E a mente de Rabicho saiu do foco, extinguindo sua observação.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigado a todos que mandam reviews e adicionaram a história aos favoritos. Continuem lendo, não desistam! _(com pressa, não vou conseguir comentar mais que isso...)_**

**Até mais e Feliz 2010! :***


	5. Perdão, esperança, razão

**N/A: Olá, chegei das férias e vim postar o próximo capítulo. Eu sei, ele é minúsculo, mas consegui colocar nele tudo que queria, mais coisa seria desnecessário... Enfim, os próximos serão maiores, eu prometo!  
****Esse capítulo é formado basicamente de reflexões, mas espero que gostem de qualquer jeito.**

* * *

_Perdão, esperança, razão_

Levantei o rosto da Penseira e olhei atordoado os olhos por trás daqueles óculos de meia-lua a minha frente.

- Por que está me mostrando isso?

- Bem, Harry. Confesso que não para o motivo originalmente previsto. Algo mudou em meu modo de encarar o que está nos atingindo. – Dumbledore falou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele suspirou.

- Veja, meu jovem. Inicialmente eu tinha horror a Voldemort como qualquer pessoa sã neste mundo. Mas quando presenciei o encontro de entre você e Tom no Ministério há menos de um ano, compreendi o que realmente está acontecendo.

"A expressão de Voldemort ao te olhar não era a de um sádico ao olhar sua próxima vítima, mas de um amante torturado."

Eu engoli em seco.

- Sabe, sempre suspeitei que existia algo mais entre você e Tom, não se esquecendo do menino Diggory, claro. Mas não se aflija, meu jovem, eu não o desaprovo, pois sei o que sente e sentiu. Eu já passei por situação familiar – seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão nostálgica.

Perguntei-me o que o diretor estava insinuando sobre seu passado, mas decidi não me aprofundar muito em sua intimidade.

- Você está falando sério?

- Nunca falei tão sério! – ele exclamou – Mostrei essas lembranças sobre Tom a você para lhe sensibilizar e fazer você compreendê-lo melhor. Você está cego pelo ódio e o desejo de vingança por Cedrico, Harry! Você deve tirar a raiva de sua mente ou, do contrário, ela corromperá uma de suas principais virtudes, a compreensão. Você simplesmente não quer entender o que Tom está passando.

"Reconheço que foi uma atitude precipitada matar Cedrico, mas foi motivada por sentimentos grandes e reais."

"Pode ser meu erro querer sempre achar o lado bom das pessoas, mas eu acho, e quase sempre minhas suposições estão certas, de que ainda sobrou algo de bom em Voldemort. Algo de Tom Riddle em Lord Voldemort. E também acho que você tem a capacidade de recuperar esse lado. Há alguma esperança, afinal."

Respondi sarcasticamente.

- Voldemort não merece perdão, diretor.

- Todos merecem perdão, Harry.

- Isso não é um conto de fadas, professor. E além do mais, não faço idéia do que seja essa milagrosa forma de trazer Tom de volta.

- Claro que existem finais felizes na realidade. E esse pode se transformar em um, basta descobrir como. Mas irei lhe contar, pois você tem a opção de perdoar ou não Tom.

Ele deu o assunto como encerrado, falando rapidamente:

"Agora já é tarde e você tem aula amanhã. Boa noite, Harry."

E fui colocado para fora de seu gabinete.

* * *

De volta a sala comunal, coloquei-me a pensar sobre o que Dumbledore havia me dito, enquanto observava os últimos alunos retardatários irem para seus quartos.

Não fazia sentido o que Dumbledore estava me propondo. Perdoar Voldemort? Perdoá-lo apenas porque suas ações foram motivadas por amor?

Contudo... Eu já não havia desculpado Tom antes? Sim. Há anos atrás na Câmara Secreta compreendido que todas suas maldades cometidas eram apenas um modo de se aproximar de mim. O único que ele tinha.

Lembrei das memórias de Dumbledore: desde cedo ele precisou se virar para viver, já que foi rejeitado pelo pai antes mesmo de nascer sua mãe morreu ao dar à luz em um orfanato. O mal foi a maneira fácil e rápida que encontrou para resolver seus problemas. Achei que não se podia culpá-lo por isso, pois ele nunca teve oportunidades melhores na vida.

Mas por que era tão difícil aceitar isso agora? Estaria Dumbledore certo? A morte de Cedrico acabou com minha capacidade de perdoar e me deixou cego para a razão? Não. Eu não estou cego para a razão, e sim para os sentimentos. O mundo para mim se tornou frio e sério. Nunca mais me deixaria levar por emoções.

Ingênuo foi Dumbledore ao pensar que a promessa de trazer de volta Tom reacenderia antigas paixões.

Mesmo assim, se houvesse uma forma, se houvesse uma forma de me vingar de Voldemort e ao mesmo tempo não trazer sofrimento desnecessário a ele... Mas como eu farei isso?

* * *

**N/A: Sei, tem uma pequena indireta sobre Dumbledore e Grindelwald, mas até a J.K.R admitiu que houve alguma coisa. Não resisti! xD  
Procurarei postar o próximo capítulo em breve.**

**Até mais,  
Rosicleide :***


	6. Equilíbrio

**Olá! Planejava postar o ultimo capítulo hoje, mas estou com dificuldade para terminar a história, algo me diz que ainda não está bom D: Como não queria deixar vocês esperando, "soltei" um pedaço do capítulo, como "aperitivo" x). Por isso ele é pequeno. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

_Equilíbrio_

Estava escondido entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida, na borda da antiga clareira de Aragogue, agora ponto de reunião dos Comensais da Morte e seu líder. Além da sombra das árvores, a Capa da Invisibilidade me protegia de seus olhares.

Havia ido até a clareira para conversar com Voldemort; dialogar pacificamente para encontrar uma solução para nossa briga que não causasse mais mortes.

Eu podia não conseguir enxergar a bondade existente nele, mas invadir Hogwarts apenas para forçar-me a ir a seu encontro estava longe do que considero como racional.

"Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém sairá ferido." – ele dissera – "Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo você não tiver vindo ao me encontro, castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que escondê-lo de mim ."

Um sentimento de profunda pena se instalou em mim. Chegar a tal ponto por causa do amor era no mínimo deprimente. Ao contrário de me emocionar com a força de seu amor por mim, como havia feito no segundo ano, agora isso só me trazia repugnância e uma grande piedade. Já havia concordado que se houvesse uma maneira de lhe trazer um final feliz, como Dumbledore disse, eu o acharia.

Voltei a minha observação da clareira. Ultimamente havia adquirido um importuno hábito de abandonar a realidade, me perdendo em pensamentos.

Sob a luz da fogueira observava a alegria e a satisfação emanar dos presentes. Os seguidores de Voldemort não cabiam em si de felicidade pelo ataque feito à Hogwarts. Apenas três pessoas não pareciam felizes: Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy – visivelmente preocupados com a segurança do filho – e Voldemort. Ele devia estar desapontado. Ele achava que me conhecia bem, mas até agora não havia ido a seu encontro, como esperava.

Próximos ao meu esconderijo, Rabicho discutia detalhes da noite da ressurreição de seu amo junto a Macnair e Dolovoh.

- Conte-nos, Rabicho, como era o encantamento que usou para reviver o Lorde das Trevas? – disse Dolovoh.

- Ah, um antigo encantamento de magia negra há muito tempo esquecido – respondei Rabicho, excitado por ser o centro das atenções do pequeno grupo – Ainda me lembro das palavras que usei:

"_Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove filho!_

_Carne do servo, dada de bom grado, reanime o seu amo!_

_Sangue do inimigo, tirado à força, ressuscite seu adversário!"_

"Acho que Rabicho esqueceu de que na segunda linha desses versos perdeu sua mão direita", pensei ironicamente.

Macnair continuou a conversa:

- Mas por que milorde quis justamente o sangue de Potter para o ritual? Sobram pessoas que odeiam nosso senhor: ele poderia retornar a vida mais fácil e rápido se as utilizasse.

- O Lorde das Trevas nunca faz alguma coisa sem um motivo, Macnair – censurou Rabicho – Ele queria o sangue de Potter para que a proteção de Lilian Potter circulasse também em suas veias.

- E era realmente necessário o sangue de um inimigo? Eu poderia muito bem dispor de um pouco de meu sangue a meu querido amo – Dolovoh disse, olhando as veias salientes em seu braço.

- O feitiço dizia claramente sangue de um inimigo, pois se não o resultado final do ritual sofreria uma grave mudança...

- Qual? – Dolovoh se inquietou.

- Bem, eu não vejo que diferença isso faz, mas...

O estranho "efeito colateral" do ritual resolvia impecavelmente meus problemas. O plano perfeito se formava em minha mente, um plano que atenderia as expectativas de meus amigos quanto ao fim de Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo em que daria a tão sonhada vingança a mim e a ele.

"E além disso, Tom e eu teremos um final feliz", pensei satisfeito.

Dumbledore sabia de tudo, desde o começo? Eu não duvidava. Ele deve ter previsto que aconteceria. Naquela noite, quando ainda era vivo em meu sexto ano, ele já estava me dando as dicas. E tudo, como sempre, ocorria conforme ele planejara.

Não! – eu afirmava veemente em minha mente – ele não estará certo completamente. Eu nunca voltaria a amar alguém que vi cometendo tantos assassinatos. Pense em Lupin, Tonks, Fred... Cedrico...

Não. Se estava prestes a executar esse plano não era porque queria Tom de volta, e sim porque tinha pena dele. Piedade e repugnância era o que sentia por ele. Esse caminho equilibrava os dois. A forma correta de dar um fim nisso.

Eu saí de meu esconderijo. Coloquei-me sob a luz da fogueira e despi a Capa da Invisibilidade.

* * *

_Tom Riddle/Voldemort's POV (nessa ordem)_

* * *

Onde ele estava?

Onde ele estava?

Após tudo que havia feito para encontrá-lo, ele continuava me ignorando.

Reconheço que agi mal, eu só preciso encontrá-lo para dizer isso a ele. Dizer que me desculpo e que nunca mais tiraria vidas inocentes por sua causa. Ele não vê que faço tudo por ele? Até mesmo invadir Hogwarts, lugar que sempre considerei minha primeira casa? Eu o amo tanto...

Ele sofrerá por isso. Pagará por acabar com meu coração dessa maneira.

Onde ele estava?

Onde ele estava?

* * *

**É isso. Vou vencer minha falta de criatividade e colocar o último capítulo dessa história rapidamente.  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e adicionaram a história nos favoritos ou alerta. (: **

**Até mais,  
Rosicleide.**


	7. Eram duas pessoas incorrigíveis

**N/A: Hey! Esse é o último capítulo dessa fic. Curtam! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Eram duas pessoas incorrigíveis_

Alguém sobe pela escada em curva do dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

"Deve ser ele", suspirei, tentando colocar todo o nervosismo de lado. Com uma expressão fria e sem emoções, me virei em direção à porta.

A porta se abriu alguns centímetros, o suficiente para uma pessoa passar por ela e entrar no quarto.

Tom Riddle tinha dezessete anos, alto, pálido, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Bonito. Seu olhar era frio e avaliador ao se sentar na extremidade de minha cama, mas ao mesmo tempo genuinamente curioso.

Todo controle que havia conseguido sumiu, de tão encantado com a presença de Riddle a minha frente. Havia cinco anos que não o via, e eu havia esquecido quão bonito ele era. E dessa vez sua vida não estava atrelada a um diário, ele estava totalmente livre, sem uma crueldade, perfeito... Eu lutava para retornar à realidade.

- Acho que você me deve explicações – ele disse.

- Ninguém o seguiu até aqui? – protelei.

- Não que eu tenha visto.

- Ótimo.

Coloquei o rosto nas palmas das mãos abertas para reorganizar meus pensamentos

- Ao fazer você retornar a vida no cemitério de Little Hangleton há três anos atrás, Rabicho, inconscientemente, cometeu um grande erro. Ao utilizar meu sangue, ele pensava que usava o sangue de um inimigo seu, como manda o feitiço. Erroneamente. Vamos concordar que eu sou algo completamente diferente de um inimigo para você – levantei a cabeça para ver a reação de Riddle. Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

"Assim, o ritual não satisfez plenamente seu objetivo. Ele fez você voltar à vida, mas com um porém: se algum dia o "amigo" que dera o sangue no ritual te matasse, algo realmente ruim aconteceria."

"Alguém que se sujeita a uma forma tão inescrupulosa para voltar à vida como esse ritual só pode ser considerado um vilão. Então, o que é a pior coisa que pode acontecer a um vilão? O autor desse ritual tinha uma visão muito curiosa desse ponto: para ela, o pior que poderia acontecer a um vilão era se ver livre de todo as trevas. Sem as trevas, o vilão perde todo o poder que conseguiu. Ele volta a ser apenas uma pessoa normal. No caso, Voldemort retornou a sua "fase" Tom Riddle.

Ele não falou após o término de meu discurso. Portanto ficamos em silêncio por minutos, apenas ouvindo o som da chuva fina batendo no telhado.

- Isso é tudo? – ele falou.

Você queria que eu explicasse o que aconteceu, e eu expliquei! – disse irritado – Dumbledore já havia previsto tudo, e hoje ouvi do próprio Rabicho a confirmação. O que mais você quer?

- Pensei que fosse me explicar o que irei fazer agora. Não dá para eu simplesmente aparecer no Salão Principal, dizer "Olá pessoal" e esperar que todos aceitem facilmente a história que você contar. – ele disse ironicamente.

- Ora... – eu ainda não havia pensado nisso – Vá para outro lugar, não sei! Eu lhe dei mais uma chance de viver, agora se arranje sozinho!

- Sim, sim, sei de alguns lugares que eu poderia ir – ele disse pensativamente – Mas essa ideia não me agrada – ele virou seus olhos azuis em minha direção, impacientes, mas hesitantes – Você sabe o que está faltando, Harry. Você sabe o que eu quero.

Ele se aproximou de mim fitando meus olhos e colocou sua mão pálida e fria atrás de minha cabeça, seus dedos acariciando a pele de minha nuca. Ele me puxou para mais perto nada timidamente e cobriu meus lábios com os seus.

Éramos como duas pessoas que forma privadas de se beijarem por um longo tempo, e agora que se reencontravam, se lembravam o quanto gostavam disso. O beijo se aprofundou rapidamente, e antes que tivesse condições de pensar no que estava fazendo estava deitado em minha, Tom sobre mim. Uma sensação inebriante tomava conta de mim. Agora meu corpo sobrepunha totalmente a razão: suas necessidades eram o que imperava e nesse momento a única coisa que ele precisava era Tom Riddle.

Aproveitando de minha profunda desconcentração, as mãos ágeis de Tom desabotoavam um a um os botões de minha camisa. Ao terminar seu trabalho, suas mãos investigaram os músculos de meu peito. Arfei quando um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

Antes que tomássemos um caminho sem volta, escapei de seu beijo e disse.

- Pare. Agora. Não foi para isso que o chamei aqui hoje. Pensei que tivesse ficado claro que não existirá mais nada entre nós.

Ele se afastou alguns centímetros e me olhou com olhos ardentes. Ele se inclinou novamente em minha direção, como que para me beijar, então virei a cabeça. Mas ele apenas sussurrou com uma voz rouca em meu ouvido.

- Eu posso estar perdendo todas as chances de ter você de volta, Harry. Mas hoje eu simplesmente não posso parar. Eu somente preciso te ter.

Como suas palavras soavam tão certas, apesar de saber que elas eram erradas! Eu sabia que deveria seguir meu dever, mas a vontade de desrespeitar as regras era grande. Não seria a primeira vez que o que eu queria prevalecia sobre o que eu deveria. Só esta noite, e depois poderia viver uma vida de tristeza e luto. Eu já deveria pagar tantos pecados, que diferença faz mais um?

Tom Riddle sempre fora tão convincente...

Ele não parou seu desejo **(¹)** para esperar meus pensamentos acabarem. Sua boca iniciara um caminho descente, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Continuando a descida, seus lábios chegaram a meu mamilo. Passou a língua em volta em movimentos circulares, depois deu uma leve mordida. Um gemido escapou de meus lábios, o que só fez Tom ficar mais excitado.

Sua língua passou para meu abdome e quando já estava abaixo de meu umbigo, uma voz ecoou da escada do dormitório:

- Harry, você está dormindo? – Estão todos querendo ver o matador de Voldemort! – Rony gritava contente.

- Deixe-o dormir, Rony – era a voz de Hermione que dizia, de um pouco mais distante.

Me levantei em um pulo, Tom junto comigo.

- O que fazer? – ele murmurou baixo para que não escutassem.

- Você não tinha para onde ir? Faça uma chave de portal.

Ele pegou um relógio no criado-mudo e murmurou "_Portus_", enquanto eu abotoava minha camisa. Ele hesitou antes de tocar no portal e olhou para mim.

- Há tantas coisas que precisamos conversar.

Eu esperava isso. Esperava que quisesse prolongar mais aquilo. Tom não era o tipo de pessoa que aceitava que certas coisas não eram para ser. Não havia maneira de ficarmos juntos. Ele não entendia que aquilo só foi um momento; e momentos estão bem distantes da eternidade.

- Acho que não há nada o que discutir sobre quando você me _atacou, _Tom. Siga seu caminho. – eu mentia descaradamente, pois era a única forma dele fazer o que era certo.

Seus olhos ficaram marejados, mas ele assentiu.

- Adeus Harry.

Ele tocou na chave de portal e desapareceu.

Eu tive a oportunidade de tê-lo mais uma vez, mas não eternamente. Essa era a coisa certa a fazer. Uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos de tão horrível que me sentia por isso.

_

* * *

_

_Algum tempo depois..._

Caia uma chuva fina numa tarde cinzenta de Londres. Uma figura alta se destacava do meio da multidão, caminhando a passos lentos, ao contrário da maioria dos apressados trabalhadores. Ao sair da sombra, repara-se em seus cabelos pretos revoltos e uma intrigante cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

De repente a figura para, paralisada, como se tomasse um susto. Ela parece observar um jovem do outro lado da rua, encostado na parede de um antigo edifício, também o encarando.

Rapidamente a primeira pessoa atravessou a rua quando o jovem fez menção de sumir na multidão.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria. – disse, segurando - Venha, temos uma conversa que já foi adiada já muito tempo. Agora é sua vez de me dar outra chance para me explicar.

O jovem fez uma expressão de indecisão, mas deixou que o outro o guiasse. Juntos, viraram a esquina.

Eram duas pessoas incorrigíveis. Enquanto houvesse momentos para se desfrutar, eles aproveitariam com satisfação, até que não desse mais. Por um longo tempo. Sim, momentos podem se aproximar da eternidade.

_Fim_

**

* * *

****N/A: Alguns recados antes de terminar:**

**(¹) Hehe... Eu não sabia o que colocar onde agora está escrito _desejo_. Minha amiguinhas malucas sugeriram várias coisas (entre eles T grande, se é que me entendem...), e no final essa palavra foi a que ficou menos pior. i-i**

**Quero agradecer a todas essas pessoas de imaginação _super_ criativa. Eu fiz quase tudo que vocês queriam! Bonfim, Gonorréia (=P), Ichimaru Gin, amiguinha da Ana não identificada e Ana. Me desculpe Ana, eu não consegui colocar o elfo montado em um grifo para tirar o Tom do quarto xD**

**Espero que gostem do jeito que a história acabou. Foi complicado bolar um final para essa história (saiu até algumas barbaridades, como o Harry e o Tom adotarem um filho chamado Tiago Riddle o_o), mas acho que dessa forma está bom.**

**Muito obrigada a você que acompanhou essa fanfic até o final e um obrigada ainda maior que adicionou ela aos favoritos, alerta e deixou reviews: Umbreon-chan, Estrela Polar, Sasami-kun, J. P. Malfoy, vrriacho e Mademoiselle Leonie M.**

**Um abraço e até alguma hora,  
Rosicleide (:**


End file.
